


Shulk's Guide to Making the Perfect Strap-On

by PhaseSkeith



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Pegging, Trans Male Character, Trans Shulk, sex for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: Shulk needs to make the perfect strap-on to use on a Machina for reasons, and Egil is the one to help him with that.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 7





	Shulk's Guide to Making the Perfect Strap-On

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man.

“Hey, Egil. Do you know any Machina willing to get pegged in the name of science?”

The question from Shulk made Egil freeze for a moment before his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. “What kind of science are you trying to do, Shulk?”

“Important science…” He scratched his cheek. “I can’t really go into more detail with anyone other than the Machina I find to help me.”

“Shulk.”

“I’m serious! I can’t just spill the beans.” He shook his head. “It’s something that’s on a need-to-know basis! If you don’t have any ideas of a Machina who will help me out, I’ll just be going--”

“Wait.” He held up a hand. “I will regret this, I’m sure… but… I’ll assist you, if that means you’ll explain this inane attempt at science.”

“Are you sure?” He frowned, arms crossed. “I don’t want to pressure you into doing it just because you’re curious.”

“Shulk.” He gave him quite the look. “Why do you need a Machina who’s willing to be pegged?”

“Well, a Homs girl stopped by and asked about the perfect strap-on for her Machina boyfriend.” He shrugged. “I can do the pegging part, but I need someone to test the prototypes on, you know? I really don’t want to force you to--”

“I am  _ not  _ letting you peg any other Machina. You are not using my people for this, no way.” He shook his head. “If you must do this, you will do it with me.”

“Well, I must because I promised her I’d do my best.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “If you aren’t into it, though, I really can find someone else!”

“I already said I’m not letting you peg any other Machina, haven’t I?” He stood up. “If it truly is for science, it’s better for someone with actual knowledge of making things helping you.”

“If you’re sure…” He reached out, taking Egil’s hands in his. “We should get started on control data.”

“Ah, this means you and I will…”

“I’ll be pegging you to see your base reactions to a normal strap-on, yes.” Shulk nodded. “She wants a strap-on so great her boyfriend can’t even think, so a baseline is important to establish.”

“I can’t say I’m excited by the idea of you putting things into my arse until I can’t think, but…” Egil sighed. “Well, we may as well get started.”

“You sure? Last chance to drop out.” Shulk gave him a serious look. “I’m not gonna force you to do it if you really don’t want to.”

“Stop asking me, I’m not changing my answer.” He pulled his hands away. “Lead the way, now.”

“If you’re sure…”

\--

Bearing so much to Shulk was a bit nerve-wracking, not that Egil would ever say that. He reminded himself this was for science, that alone was enough… Just science, this sex wouldn’t mean anything outside of that.

“Alright.” Shulk sat in front of him, smiling awkwardly. “Let me just, uh, stretch you a bit. I don’t want to hurt you while we’re collecting data.”

“Of course.” He nodded and leaned back. “Feel free to… do what you wish to me.”

“Please don’t say it like that, it’s flustering…” Shulk was red in the face as he squirted lube onto his fingers. “I-I mean, it wouldn’t be an issue, but I need to focus and uh…”

“I understand, please… forget I said anything.” Why had he said that in the first place? This wasn’t the place for it!

Shulk slipped his first finger into Egil’s entrance and he bit his lip. He had to stay as composed as he could before they got to the actual meat of this. Even if Shulk’s finger was quite the nice feeling, moving around and spreading him out.

His head tilted back and he let out a groan as more fingers joined. Shulk’s humming as he worked at him was a bit of a turn-off, but… Hopefully, when he was actually thrusting his body, that would stop.

Soon enough, the fingers were pulled out with a squelch. “Alright, time to get to the meat of things. Feel free to tell me how you’re feeling throughout it.”

Shulk pushed in and Egil took his time to adjust as Shulk began to move, humming a bit. “It feels fine, a bit small.”

“Small, huh?” He nodded as he continued to move. “Alright, I’ll increase the size on the first prototype.”

The pace picked up a bit as they both got more comfortable, Egil propping himself up on one arm as Shulk held up one of his legs and went to town. If anything, it seemed Shulk was really getting into it…

Egil could say he was, too, in all honesty. He was biting back his voice when it tried to escape, but he was rock hard. Shulk seemed to notice that, too, staring at it as if taking notes.

“You’re aroused, that’s a good sign.” Shulk nodded. “So the basis of the strap-on is fine.”

“Yes, it feels… nice.” He finally let a groan escape as Shulk continued to work at him. “Focus on the length and width for now.”

“Got it!” He slammed a bit harder at the groan, as if he’d gotten over-excited at the sound. “We’ll make this work, Egil.”

\--

“This is the fifth prototype, are you sure this will be the one?” Egil crossed his arms as Shulk sat across from him, ready and raring to go. “After all, you said that of the third and fourth, as well.”

“I’m sure this time!” Shulk grinned. “Every change I made has been based off our sex, it’s perfect this time.”

“If you say so…” He leaned back, once again opening himself to Shulk’s pleasures. “Get started, then.”

They had prepped before Egil felt the need to ask his question, so this time the Homs was able to get right to it, pressing into Egil with a happy sigh. Egil had to admit, this felt… nice. Better than the others had.

“I think you did find the perfect size…” He shifted around Shulk. “Let’s see if you can use it well.”

“Forgive me if it gets a bit crazy, okay?” He smiled and started moving at a faster rate than he usually started with.

That caught Egil off guard, the Machina letting out a bit of a yell as Shulk went at it. That seemed to just encourage the Homs scientist, his pace quickening even more. How could he move that fast?!

He let out a groan, burying his head into the bed as Shulk continued to have his way with him. He tried to bite back the noises, but they kept coming out, kept egging Shulk on more and more.

It was hard to think as Shulk went wild on his arse, in all honesty. Where had he learned to so utterly destroy Egil like that? Had he realized how to do it just from the past sessions of data gathering?

Shulk… would be a dangerous lover outside of experiments, he noted, hands grasping the sheets under him. Very dangerous, and very fulfilling.

Not that he would mention that, seeing as he was reduced to whimpering Shulk’s name over and over as the Homs had the time of his life. This was just unfair…

Climax hit him with a strangled groan and Shulk pulled out, collapsing on top of him shortly after. The cheeky bastard even had a grin on his face as he curled up next to him, happy as could be.

“Well, there we go!” He sounded so satisfied Egil had half-a-mind to kick him out of the bed. “I knew it would be perfect.”

“Shulk…” He sighed and pulled him a bit closer instead of kicking him out. “Remind me to never underestimate your creations again.”


End file.
